1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to a safety rail system, and more particularly, pertains to a collapsible safety rail system for providing a portable or permanent protective barrier to provide for fall prevention from elevated or other work areas.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art safety rail systems or other fall prevention systems have been provided to prevent workers or other personnel from falling off an elevated work area, such as a rooftop, or to prevent personnel from falling into open work pits. Some fall prevention systems are only used occasionally and the temporary erection of a fall prevention system, such as at the edge of a building roof, can prove to be costly and time consuming. Often, aesthetics require that safety rail/guard rail systems be out of sight or that the systems be completely removed as to not detract from the beauty or aesthetics of a building or other publicly viewed area when not in use. One method of keeping a fall prevention system out of sight is by providing a low profile mounted horizontal lifeline in close proximity to a roof surface. Both ends of a horizontal lifeline are firmly anchored into structure underlying the waterproof region of a roof. A workman then dons a harness having a safety line and attaches the distant end of the safety line to the span of the lifeline to traverse the length of the horizontal lifeline. While being out of sight, the horizontal lifeline offers fall protection; however, a secure and waterproof installation of the horizontal lifeline can be difficult and expensive. Additionally, a horizontal lifeline system is an active fall prevention system requiring that an individual must actively don a harness having a safety line which then must be connected to the span of the horizontal lifeline. If an individual neglects to don the harness and connect the safety line, then the attributes of such an active system are not realized. A passive fall prevention system such as provided by the present invention does not require, after erection of the rails, any further action or connective maneuver by any personnel member. Protection is provided for all personnel, not just those who are connected such as to a lifeline.